Harry Potter & Love Gone Bad
by Poisoned-Tears
Summary: You think you're love life has gone bad? Well you will think diffrently when you have read this story...
1. The Gay Lovers

**Chapter One**

"Dad, where are you going?" Draco asked to his Father, Lucious Malfoy.

"Never mind Draco" Lucious replied, ruffling Draco's sleek blonde hair. Draco scowled at his Father.

"Why won't you tell me?" Draco whined.

"Because I said so Draco. What have I said about sticking your nose into other peoples business? I will bring you back a present, for being a good boy. I promise you okay?"

"Yes, Dad." Said Draco Gloomily.

"Good lad, now go and look after your Mother. She isn't feeling very well today. She could do with some company off her son."

"Yes Dad!" Draco muttered.

"Well, I've got to go now. Bye son."

"Bye Dad."

With that, Lucious Malfoy turned on his heel and walked out of the door, his long back coat billowing behind him in the wind.

Draco walked into the Lounge in his large mansion and Draco's Mother was reading a book lying comfortably on the sofa, eating chocolates out of a box at the same time.

"Mum…" Draco started.

"Yes Darling?" she replied, still engrossed in her book.

"Dad told me I have to keep you company while he goes out." Draco said helping himself to a strawberry chocolate.

"He's gone out again?" Draco's Mother asked, putting her glasses down by the box of chocolates. She sat up, closed her book, put her hands on her lap, and stared at her son.

"Yes Mum." Draco murmured.

"Draco, could you do me a huge favour?" Draco nodded uncertainty, perching himself on the arm of a chair.

"I guess." He replied, staring at the floor.

"Next time your Father goes out, I want you to follow him."

"What? Said Draco, astounded.

"You heard Draco." His Mother said.

"But… how?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I believe that you have a broom and that you play Quidditch on the Slytherin team as a seeker, do you not?"

"Yes Mum." Draco sighed.

"Thank you Draco, next time your Father goes out, I want you to go in the garden, grab your broom from our broom cupboard and zoom off and follow him. Stay hidden in the clouds, you must not be seen by anyone. Especially your Father and mudbloods. Then, I want you to come home straight away and I want you to tell me what you have seen, no matter how awful. Do you hear me Draco?" His Mother snapped.

"Yes." Draco sighed.

"Thank you Draco, I knew I could count on my son."

Draco nodded at his Mother and turned around and up the grand staircase and up to his own bedroom.

He walked towards his window and looked out and gazed at the surrounding countryside. In the distance, he could see Hogwarts, where he would be going in a week. He looked towards the right hand side and he could make out the shape of houses. He knew that his worst enemy, Harry Potter lived there. He looked to the left and he saw his Godfathers mansion, similar to theirs only more daunting and scary looking.

That was a thought, he could visit his Godfather, Severous Snape. He hadn't seen him for a while and he was bored, so he might as well go.

Lucious turned up at his best friends' doorstep, Severous Snape. Severous answered the door in a pair of boxers, his black hair dangling around his shoulders. Lucious eyed him up and down, from his shiny black hair, his muscular body down to the large bulge in his boxers down to his toned legs and finally to his toes.

Lucious invited himself in. He pulled his long coat off, his leather gloves and within five minutes, Lucious was standing there in just his boxers, his long blonde hair by his waist. Lucious smiled at Snape, grabbed his hand and ran up to the bedroom.

"I have missed you so much Sev." Lucious said, grabbing Severous's shoulders. He kissed him softly on the lips; the kiss became more passionate, Severous sticking his tongue down Lucious throat.

"What took you so long?" Asked Severous, pulling away and putting his hands on Lucious ass.

"Draco. He kept pestering me and asking where I was going." Lucious said looking at the floor. Severous caught Lucious's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Come on sexy." Said Severous, pining Lucious to the bed…


	2. The Great Escape

**Chapter Two**

Draco left his room and walked into the Garden, he opened the broom shed and pulled out his beloved broom. He stroked the handle. He mounted it and rode towards his Godfathers mansion. He flew freely, his blonde hair blowing back in the wind. He reached his Godfathers drive, over the large gates and landed neatly on the front porch.

He let himself in with his key that Severous had given him and straight away, he heard excited screams coming from upstairs. Draco walked up the staircase quietly, slowly and cautiously and the screams turned into loud moans. He turned the door of his Godfathers bedroom and he was shocked at what he saw.

There, right infront of his eyes was his Godfather, Severous totally naked, and his Father also naked coming in at him from behind. They both froze at what they were doing, and looked up at Draco. Draco ran, he ran back to retrieve his Broom and he mounted.

He flew in the direction of home, or so he thought. He went past his home, unaware and carried on in the direction of London. He suddenly came to his senses. 'I can't turn back now.' He thought. Draco knew one person who lived by London, Harry Potter, from the Gryffindor house. 'But,' thought Draco, 'I don't care. I want him. I want Harry Potter.' Draco's head was in a whirl, tears dropping down his tear stained face. Draco, stopped at number four, Privet Drive. He got off his Broom, went up to the front door and rang the bell.

Harry opened the front door and he nearly fainted when he saw Draco Malfoy, tearful and bewildered arrived on his front door step.

"Draco? What the fuck are you doing here?" Harry, said. He sensed how upset Draco was, stood to the side, and Draco walked in.

"Harry…?" Asked Draco, crouching by the radiator.

"What? What's wrong?" Harry said, sitting by him.

"I went to Severous's mansion, you know, Snape to see him and I saw… I saw him bumming my Dad. What am I going to tell Mum, Harry? What I she finds out… what if Mum and Dad split up… what if…"

"Draco, sshhh… quiet." Harry said, calming him. Harry thought of how much Draco had hurt him in the past, but Harry put that thought out of his head.

"Harry, I'm sorry of how much I have hurt you in the past, I'm sorry of what I have done to you. Can we please be friends?" Draco said, reading Harry's memory.

"I don't know Draco. I'm a Gryffindor and you are a Slytherin. We are not supposed to like each other. And we go back to Hogwarts in a week, what will Ron and Hermione say about that? And Crabbe and Goyle? What the fuck will they say?"

"I don't care Harry, I really don't. I don't want to go home, especially not now, I'll have to tell my Mum what I saw my Dad doing and I really don't want to do that. Can I stay with you Harry? I will give your Uncle and Aunt money for my meals, I won't be any trouble and I can help you kill Dudley." Draco said, smiling faintly.

Harry laughed mildly. "Okay then. But where are you going to sleep, and what about getting your trunk to go back to Hogwarts. And then there is the question of asking Uncle Vernon. Holy shit, I am dreading that."

"Harry, you are forgetting something. I come from a long line of wizards. I can fly home and get my trunk, I can then magic a sleeping bag out of thin air from my magic wand and I can ask your Uncle, that's no problem."

"Okay then Draco, but we are still not on best terms. You need to understand that." Harry said, standing up, Draco doing the same.

"Yes Harry, I understand."

"Good." Harry said. Suddenly, there was the sound of a key in the lock and Uncle Vernon boomed…

"Boy, get here now!"

"Draco, hide upstairs."

"Ok, Harry" said Draco. Draco ran up the stairs and out of sight.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" said Harry brightly, opening the front door.

"What the hell is this broom doing here?" Uncle Vernon said, going purple in the face, Aunt Petunia looking astonished visible behind Uncle Vernon's shoulder and Dudley on the other side of Uncle Vernon, looking extremely terrified.

"Er… that's a very good question Uncle…"

"Well, what is the answer Harry?" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Uncle Vernon, I don't know how to tell you this, but my friend from, from Hog… School, came to visit, and he flew on his… from home and he asked if he could stop with us until he goes back to School. I mean, he will fly home for his trunk and clothes and he won't be any trouble. He says he will pay for his meals and he will sleep in my room… and he won't get in anyone's way, I promise?"

"Harry, why are you asking me this! You know I can't abide visitors especially your kind." Uncle Vernon spat. He will have to go back home. That's the end to this. Now let me in the bloody house." Uncle Vernon said turning purple. Harry stepped aside, allowing his Aunt, Uncle and cousin walk into the Kitchen, dumping their shopping on the table. Suddenly, Draco looking very nervous walked into the Kitchen and said;

"Vernon, um… Harry's Uncle, please let me stay. I don't want to go back home, you don't understand what it's like. My Dad's having an affair with… with my Godfather and… and…" Draco broke off, in tears. Harry handed him a tissue and Draco blew his nose into it.

"Who are you, anyway?" Uncle Vernon asked, pointing one very fat finger at Draco.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." Draco said, standing up, offering his hand for Uncle Vernon to shake.

"Humph." Uncle Vernon grunted, putting some cans of baked beans into the cupboard. "Yeah, and you can call me Vernon, none of this 'Harry's Uncle stuff,' got it?" Draco nodded.

"So Uncle, what's the answer?" Harry asked casually.

"I guess he can stay. Just for a week mind. I expect… this Draco, to stay out of our way, sleep in your room and to pay for his own meals. I do not want him to use…" Uncle Vernon took a deep breath and added, "magic in my house. Do you understand Harry and Draco?"

"Yes." Said Harry and Draco in unison. Draco stared at the floor.

"But… but Dad, where will Harry's friend sleep?" Asked Dudley, stuttering, staring at Draco, looking worried.

"Good point Dudley," said Uncle Vernon, ruffling his son's hair, then looking at Draco.

"Yeah, Draco, where are you going to sleep?"

"Um… in Harry's room." Said Draco; unaware of what Uncle Vernon asked him.

"No, boy!" Uncle Vernon boomed, "I mean, what will you sleep in?"

"Oh, sorry," said Draco, turning bright red. "If you let me fly home I will be able to mag… get a sleeping bag… unless you want me to sleep with Harry of course." Said Draco slyly, smiling at Harry. Harry turned red and stared at the floor. Uncle Vernon coughed.

"No boy. You will not sleep with Harry! I will have none of this shenanigans in my house! Draco, you will fly home on your… bro… whatever you call it and get your trunk. You understand Draco?" Said Uncle Vernon, making a cup of tea. "How long will it take you?"

"Yeah, it will probably take me about two hours at the most… an hour there and an hour back if everything goes smoothly. Would Harry be able to come with me on his… erm… Firebolt?" Draco asked. Harry turned red and kicked Draco on the back of his leg. Draco winced.

"Harry!" Uncle Vernon yelled, turning purple yet again. "… What in the world is a Firebolt?"

"Um…" Harry said, holding onto the back of a dining room chair for support, "forgive me for saying this Uncle Vernon, but Firebolts are a famous kind of broom. You know I play Quidditch Seeker on Gryffindor, my house, well that is the broom I use. Sirius brought it for…"Harry stopped in mid sentence when he saw his Uncle. The palm of his hand was outstretched in a signal for Harry to stop talking, his eyes were screwed up and he was also turning purple. Again.

"STOP!" Uncle Vernon yelled at last. "You know where your trunk is Harry." Harry turned to go but Uncle Vernon continued, "and boy, if you ever use as many horrible words as that in my house again, you will be turfed out of this house and into the streets. Understand?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Said Harry apologetically, "and thank you so much." Harry gushed. "Erm… does Dudley want to come? He can share my broom if he wants." asked Harry, pointing his thumb towards the door. Harry felt it was his duty to ask, after all it was his cousin. Dudley, let out some small noises and Aunt Petunia rushed over to him and embraced her only son with her skinny arms.

"Vernon!" Uncle Vernon turned around and faced his wife. "I will NOT have my darling boy scared because of two… two wizards!" Aunt Petunia yelled. Uncle Vernon winced at the word 'wizard.'

"Yes Petunia, dear." Said Uncle Vernon, turning around to face Harry and Draco. "Dudley will not be going."

"Fair enough." Said Harry. "Come on Draco." Draco followed Harry upstairs and went into his room.

The wallpaper was peeling off the walls and the curtains were drab and faded. A single rag rug lay on the dusty, wooden floor. There was a battered wardrobe on the right of the door with pictures of his friends Ron and Hermione stuck all over it. Along with Sirius, Harry's dead Godfather and postcards that Sirius had sent Harry. On the left was a small chair, which had a grubby cushion on it. A poster of 'Chudley Cannons' Quidditch team was stuck on the wall by his bed. His bed was an iron bedstead with a thin mattress perched ontop. A few blankets and sheets lay scattered on top of the mattress. There was a small shelf, which Harry put his school books when he was at his Aunt and Uncles house.

Harry headed over to his bed and pulled out his trunk from under it. Draco sat on the chair and gazed around the room, wrinkling up his nose in disgust.

"Um… Harry, is this it?" Draco asked. Harry glared at him.

"How dare you Draco. You know my situation. My Aunt and Uncle hate me and they complain about giving me my meals for fuck's sake. Your Mum and Dad love you and they have loads of money, so don't you dare insult me, okay?"

"Sorry, Harry, I didn't realise." Said Draco, staring at the floor.

Now, Harry had his trunk open and was searching through it. He found his Firebolt and held it in his arms fondly, stroking the handle gently. He placed it on his bed carefully and searched for his invisibility cloak that his Dad had left him when he died. Harry found it and he stood up, folding it. Draco noticed what it was.

"Hey, Harry?" Harry looked up from what he was doing. "Is that what I think it is?" Draco walked over to Harry and felt the soft, silky material of the invisibility cloak. "It's beautiful." Draco murmured.

"Yeah." Said Harry, feeling tears prick at the back of his eyes. "It was my Dad's. He gave it to Dumbeldore when he died. When it was my first Christmas at Hogwarts, Dumbeldore passed it on to as a present. I have been using it ever since." Harry gave a weak smile. Tears fell down his cheeks and Harry wiped them away.

"Hey, don't cry." Draco put his arm around Harry and soothed him. "Come on, we'd better be going." Harry nodded and finished folding up the invisibility cloak. He put it in his pocket and done his trunk up and put it back under his bed. Harry went to his wardrobe and pulled a hoody on over his head. He grabbed his broom and him and Draco made their way downstairs.

Harry popped his head around the living room door and said 'Bye.' Uncle Vernon grunted and Harry shrugged his shoulders at Draco. Draco shrugged back and they made their way outside. Draco picked up his broom and the both mounted them, flying away through the clouds. Their hair billowed in the wind. Harry looked back at the house and he could see Dudley standing outside in the front garden, watching them with awe. Harry stuck his tongue out and flew onwards…


	3. Bye, Bye Baby

**Chapter Three**

Back at Severous's mansion, Lucious was pacing the floor of Severous's bedroom combing his hands through his hair, saying his thoughts out loud.

"What if Draco goes home and tells his Mum?"

"What will she say? Oh, fuck she will kill me."

Severous, still naked stopped in the middle of his bedroom and in the way of Lucious. Lucious looked Severous in the eye and collapsed against his naked chest and Lucious sobbed long and hard. Severous put his arms around Lucious.

"Ssshhh… baby, it's okay…" said Severous stroking Lucious's back to soothe him "ssshhh…"

"Sev," said Lucious looking up at Severous. "Draco is going to be scarred for life, do you realise that? He saw me, his Father, and you, his Godfather fucking. Do you realise what that is going to do to him?"

"Look," said Severous. "Draco isn't that stupid. He will not go home and tell his Mum. If he doesn't come home before he comes to Hogwarts, I will contact Professor Trelawney for you and ask where he has gone, okay?" Lucious gave a loud sob and smiled weakly. "And I know he is going to hate me for the rest of his life but he is at School next week so I will keep an eye on him." Lucious smiled.

"Okay." He said. Lucious pulled his boxers back on and went downstairs into the hall and Severous followed, leaning over the banister, looking at Lucious dreamily. Lucious put the rest of his clothes back on, humming a little tune. Lucious looked up at Severous and smiled.

"Can I have a bit of Floo powder? I need to get Draco something from Knockturn Alley." Severous sighed.

"Are you obsessed with Draco?"

"No! I love him, he's my only son and child."

"Yeah, okay, you can borrow some Floo powder."

"Thanks." Severous walked into the study with Lucious following behind. Before Severous picked up the little pot that contained the powder, Lucious held him up against a wall and kissed Severous passionately. Lucious broke away, looking at Severous.

"Bye Severous. See you tomorrow. Same time?" Severous nodded and smiled. Lucious grabbed some Floo powder and threw it into the blazing fire in the study. The flames turned purple and Lucious shouted "Knockturn Alley."

Lucious quickly nodded at Severous and Severous nodded back at Lucious. The flames embraced him at Lucious made his way to Knockturn alley.

Harry glided through the white fluffy clouds, and flew close behind Draco, Draco leading Harry to his home.

Harry had never felt so free before. His Aunt and Uncle hadn't really let Harry go out during the Summer, and anyway, Harry was too busy with all the chores his Aunt and Uncle and given him, along with his Homework that he had to do in secret. Harry never dreamed he would be let out to go on his broomstick. It was a new experience for him and it felt exiting and exhilarating.

"Hey, Harry?" Draco said, emerging from a cloud

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask Dudley if he wanted to come with us?" Draco asked?

"Just thought it would be a new experience for him, that's all. Mind you…" added Harry grinning, "He'd probably fall off the bloody broom!"

Draco laughed out loud, his bright blonde hair, billowing in the wind.

"You know what Harry?" said Draco after a while.

"What?" Harry said.

"I reckon I have underestimated you." Draco said smiling faintly.

"What makes you say that?" asked Harry, cautiously.

"Oh, I dunno really. I used to hate the guts out of you Harry… I really did, but over the summer, I really have matured. I feel as if I have." Draco replied. Harry nodded.

The boys, laughing and joking, made their way towards Draco's mansion.

Suddenly, the mansion came into view, after they had flown for a good forty five minutes. Looking down, Harry could see that it had big black gates, which were probably bewitched so nobody could get in, no matter how hard they tried. There was a gravel drive, with neat boarders with different sorts of pretty flowers. It had around three floors, and the house was wide. Harry could see that there were lots of windows, so there were obviously lots of rooms.

Harry and Draco flew downwards and stopped at the second floor of Draco's mansion. Draco stayed close to the wall, hidden, Harry doing the same. Draco flew around the back of the mansion and Harry looked at the garden. Gardeners were sitting there on chairs… making their wands do things such as cutting down the boarders, mowing the lawn, and planting new, beautiful flowers. Draco flew over a small white wall, which was his bedroom balcony. He landed and brushed himself down. Harry followed, doing the same as Draco. Harry looked around. The floor was light brown tiles, and indented into the wall were two small trees in large cream pots either side of the door. There was a small, circular, white, French table with two chairs, also white and French. Before you walked into the indent, there were two Slytherin snakes on either side of the wall.

Draco searched in his pocket, and he pulled out several large silver keys on a chunky silver chain. He inserted a chunky key in the lock, with a green emerald shaped snake at the top of key. The lock clicked, and Draco took out the key and turned the silver handle of the white doors with large glass panels and the doors opened Draco walked in, Harry following nervously behind him.

Draco clapped his hands loudly three times and the three lamps came on, dotted around the room. It was still dim inside the room, despite the lights, but it was enough to see with. Draco walked across to the right hand corner of the door where there was a long sliver owl stand with a smart black owl inside. It was asleep under its wing. Draco opened the cage and put his hand in and he stroked the owl fondly. The owl woke up and nibbled Draco's finger. Draco smiled and he closed the cage back up and he carefully placed the owl cage on the floor by his wooden trunk.

Harry walked on Draco's fluffy dark green carpet in the large circular room. He sat on Draco's bed, which was in the middle of the room against the wall and was also circular and had dark green sheets. The quilt and pillow case were also dark green and they had the Slytherin emblem on. There was a small pale green circular rug on the floor. Harry looked at the walls and they were painted pale green – the same colour as the rug on the floor. There was a picture above Draco's bed in a picture frame, which was of the Slytherin serpent. Next to the bed was a circular pine bedside table, which was moulded to shape Draco's room. The bedside table has three drawers and a lamp on top along with a book. On the wall on the left of the bed were three curvy silver shelves, which had all of Draco's School books on, along with a second lamp. On the left corner of the door was a big pine wardrobe, which was curved to mould into the shape of the circular room. On top of the wardrobe, was the third lamp. Opposite the bed was Draco's Hogwarts trunk and on the wall above it was a circular mirror. Above the door was a silver curtain pole and dark green curtains hung off it, billowed in the wind.

Harry, now sat on the bed, was gazing around the circular room in awe and said 'Draco, it's really nice.'

"Thanks." Said Draco, who was now blitzing around the room, putting things neatly into his Hogwarts trunk. Harry couldn't get his head around the fact that he was in his worst enemy's bedroom, sitting on his bed.

"You done yet?" asked Harry.

"Nearly," said Draco, hunting in his bedside table for a photo album. He found it, and he put it into his trunk. He sat on the bed and gazed around the room, making sure he had everything. Draco nodded. He had. Draco walked over to his trunk and he bolted it up, and he made sure it was secure.

"Harry, do you think I should leave my Mum a note?" Asked Draco.

"Um… if you want, but whatever you do Draco, do not say my name in it. Your family would go mad if they knew you're staying with me! Also, don't forget my Uncle. He dosen't want a grown up wizard banging on the door. Two young wizards are bad enough in his book!" Draco laughed.

"Okay, I won't mention your name, but I will write Mum a note." Harry nodded, and lay down on Draco's bed, relaxed. Draco perched on his bed and was looking in his bedside table for some parchment and some ink. He found some and he pulled them both out gently, and placed them on top of his bedside table. He looked for his peacock feather quill and he took it out. Draco unscrewed the top of his ink carefully and dipped his quill in. He placed the quill on the paper and he scrawled the following note: -

"Mum,

Please don't worry about me. I am at my friend's house and I will be going to Hogwarts from there. If you need me send, our eagle. He will know where I am. Please tell Dad not to worry. I will not say anything. He will know what I mean.

Love Draco."

"There!" Draco said, looking at his note from a distance. He put the top back on the ink and put the ink and the quill back into his drawer. He closed the drawer and he walked over to his mirror. He put the parchment against the mirror, and it automatically stuck, as if magnetic. Draco got his wand out of his back pocket and chanted an enchantment so the trunk would turn invisible, would go feather light and would follow his broom back to Harry's house. Draco searched around for the handle of his now invisible trunk and he attached some multicoloured string so he could at least see where his trunk was. He pulled his trunk outside onto the balcony and he locked the doors with the chunky silver key.

"Let's go!" said Harry and Draco nodded back at him. They both mounted their brooms and flew all the way back to Harry's Uncle's house, Draco's trunk following behind them.


End file.
